Dark Prayers
by euphoria.midnight
Summary: "My eyes were covered by Daddy so I wouldn't know the way. My mouth was gagged and my ears were plugged by Mommy so I would hear and speak no evil.." Tsunahime Sawada was an ordinary girl, bullied and abused. But it was changed after she met that person... ・fem!tsunax? ・ [AU/Hiatus]
1. Prologue

**Summary : **"My eyes were covered by Daddy so I wouldn't know the way. My mouth was gagged and my ears were plugged by Mommy so I would hear and speak no evil.." Tsunahime Sawada was an ordinary girl, always alone and abused. But it was changed after she met that person.. AU/Fem!Tsunax?

**Warn : **Some typhos and bad grammars.

**Disclaimer : **

**Katekyou Hitman Reborn ©Amano Akira**

**Plastic Girl ****Furuya Usamaru **(The idea actually from this manga, so you better read it because it was amazing! But don't read it if you don't like Gore/Disturbing Manga)

**Dark Prayers ****Me**

* * *

><p>"…<em>Why am I standing alone in the twilight<br>Let me go, no more lonely nights__..__"_

[— Euphoric Field, Elisa

Ef – A tale of Memories Opening Theme —]

.

#**P** r o **l o** g u **e**#

.

_"Why __are you always having a bad score__ in each subject , Tsuna - chan ? "_

_The __7 -year -old __girl__ could only bite h__er__ lip , keep back __her __tears __that__ had been wanted to tear down from h__er__ eyelids ._

_"Tsuna - chan , you __are__ a woman . And__ a girl__ should not be stupid . "_

_Sh__e clenched h__er__ hands , not to hold a shame , but to restrain the anger that is always buried in h__er__ heart . It feels like the anger that fueled the fire , would kill h__er__ senses, but __s__he still hold it ._

_The older woman sighed as __s__he tapped the table, "I really do not understand__. I__ had bought __anything that will make you to have a good score, b__ut the result__? It looks like anything I gave to you just useless.."_

_Sawada Nana glanced at h__er__ daughter as she showed __her__ test paper, " Look Tsuna - chan , your__ score is really bad__ ... "__ Sh__e__ said as she__ massaged h__er__ temples __that __were throbbing , " Tsuna - chan .. Mom was tired of being humiliated by you .. How __I__ facing __my friends when they taked something bad about you__ ?"_

_Sh__e wanted to talk , dodge all the words that __s__he considered it a lie , but there is lodged in h__er__ throat ._

_" What would your father say if he heard this problem again .. ? "_

_BRAK !_

_"__TSUNAHIME!"_

_A shout loud enough that surprising Tsuna and h__er__ mother__, that scream__ greeted them in silence . Tsuna looked at him with fear and trembling ._

_"__D-Dad.."_

"_WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO IN YOUR SCHOOL?!"_

"_I-I..." She stammered._

"_Don't you dare to give me some stupid reason again!"Iemitsu slapped his own child, made Tsuna moaned in pain._

"_B-But.. I.."_

"_I SEE!" Iemitsu slammed the small table, his wife just sighed deeply, "So it's because your friends, right?!"_

"_Wh—"_

"_Yes! It's because you can't make a good friends! You have friends that have a bad mouth, stupid, idiot and—"_

"_NO! I DON'T HAVE A—"_

_She just kept silent. She knows if she let out the truth words from her mouth, they will be haunts her._

"_Then I have a good idea!"_

_Tsuna raised her head._

"_I will—"_

_Tsuna just covered her mouth and frozen in place when she saw what her parents showed something that shocked her..  
><em>

.

"_Tsunahime! You're really smart.. and beautiful! You're perfect!"_

"_Ah.. Please don't say it.. I'm not perfect.."_

"_Yeah! Don't say that! She's not perfect! She's UGLY!"_

_Tsunahime Sawada just stared at the brown haired girl that smirked at her, Mizuki Shura. That girl really hates her from the first time, seems jealous and hated her because her boyfriend liked her too._

"_I..."_

"_By the way, Tsunahime-san.."Mizuki then grabbed her collar and whispered, "I know very well if your parents has some issues.."_

_Tsuna gulped._

"_I will keep it as secret if you became a bad and idiot girl in this class.. do you understand..?"_

"_B-B—"_

"_HEY! ALL STUDENTS! DO YOU—"She stopped her screaming when Tsuna covered Mizuki's mouth._

_Her tears came falling down, "Okay.. Okay, Mizuki-san.."_

_She just smirked again._

_._

"_Tsunahime-chan.. w-would you like to go out with me..?"_

"_Shut up bastard! Don't you know I'm very busy right now?!"_

_._

"_Tsu-Tsuna-chan... if you don't mind.. will you teach me the lesso—"_

"_Shut the hell up, bitch! Who the hell are you? A little whore?!"_

_._

"_That Tsunahime-Jerk is really annoying!"_

"_Yeah! I don't know why she changed herself!"_

"_She was a good girl before.. Having a good grades and really good..but now..?"_

_Then someone whispered._

"_Maybe it's because we always being good with her.."_

"_... W-Well!"_

"_Maybe she will come to us and begged us to forgive her.. and she will be a good girl if we bullied her.."_

"_I-I think..."_

_._

_._

_._

**Tsuna's P.O.V**

So here I am.

My eyes were covered by Daddy so I wouldn't know the way.

My mouth was gagged and my ears were plugged by Mommy so I would hear and speak no evil.

I looked like a robot in front of the others.

My mom said that she will take off that things only in my home.

I'm homeschooling and Every time and everyday, I will study, study, and study.

I just can opened my eyes when I study, eat, and doing some things except playing.

I don't have any friends, and I was forbidden to make any friends.

And I was lonely.

.

**TBC**

RnR Please?


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary : **"My eyes were covered by Daddy so I wouldn't know the way. My mouth was gagged and my ears were plugged by Mommy so I would hear and speak no evil.." Tsunahime Sawada was an ordinary girl, always alone and abused. But it was changed after she met that person.. AU/Fem!Tsunax?

**Warn : **Some typhos and bad grammars.

**Disclaimer : **

**Katekyou Hitman Reborn - Amano Akira**

**Plastic Girl**** - ****Furuya Usamaru **(The idea actually from this manga, so you better read it because it was amazing! But don't read it if you don't like Gore/Disturbing Manga)

**Dark Prayers**** - ****Me**

* * *

><p>"…<em>I want to make sure of this not because it's weak; <em>_  
><em>_that heart tells me that it wants to be more strongly connected- __  
><em>_'A changing signal'…"_

[— Signal Graph, Annabel

Koi to Senkyo to Chocolate Opening Theme —]

.

#**C h **a p t **e **r 1#

.

.

.

Tsuna opened her eyes and found it's almost morning. She rubbed her eyes, tried to focus herself for searching her alarm. After she found it, she gritted her teeth and threw it to her bedroom's wall. Tsuna touched her temples and rubbed it slowly.

"God.. please.."

She then tied up her bed and then walked out from her bedroom to her bathroom for brushing her teeth.

Tsuna looked herself in the mirror—and saw her reflection like a ghost. Her white face is so pale, same with her body. As the silence surrounded, she talked to herself again.

"Can you tell me how can I get out from this cage..?" Her chest felt so hurts, "Why can't you lower your punishment..?"

Still, no one answers her question.

"I'm really tired.."

Her legs are trembling.

"Is that really hard to make a friend..?"

.

.

.

"Hime-chan.. I'm just wondering.." Right now Tsuna is studying with her tutor—Aria at her bedroom. She looked at her while she ate some cookies, "You're very smart, you know.. but why did your parents command you to homeschooling..?" Aria cocked her head.

Tsuna was about to answer but she just kept silent for a minute to find some words. She then replied, "I don't know.. maybe because they worried about me..?" _bullshit._

"Aren't they overprotective of you..?" Aria laughed, "But it's good for yourself. You know, if you go to some regular school, there are so many occurences of bullying.."

"Hm.." Tsuna''s faking a smile while she said to herself, _'Yes. And I'm one of their victim'_

"So scary huh.."Aria bluntly said, "But if you ask me about my opinion. This world just like this sentence... Bully or being bullied."

Tsuna laughed sarcastically.

_Bully or being bullied?_

_Well, that's true.. tch._

_I wonder why they're bullying me just for some boys.._

_I even didn't do anthing wrong.. _

_Is that ironic?_

_They're bullying someone for their lust.._

_And—_

"By the way, Alaude seems late, huh..?" Aria sighed, "He always come early.. but maybe something hapenned to him.."

Tsuna just kept her mouth shut. She didn't want to talk about that green-haired man. That tutor awalys showed his serious face and his words so cold like his eyes, made Tsuna almost shivered and afraid of him.

"Maybe he's having some argument with his brother.."

Tsuna blinked, "Alaude-sensei has brother..?"

"Ah.. yes.. his grade same like you, but he's more genious.." She smiled, "But his attitude just like Alaude.. ugh.. if you meet him, maybe you can hit him because he always said like this, '_I'll bite you to death' _make me afraid like the others.."

"He seems dangerous.." Tsuna commented.

"Oh, of course! He always bring his tonfa and ready to attack anyone just because interrupted his sleep or made him angry.." Aria snickered, her memories came to her head, "And he's always called people with '_Herbivore'.._ he is such a jerk, right?!"

"Aria, languange."

Her body frozen in place when she heard a cold voice interupted her little chit-chat with Tsuna.

"Since when you came?!"

"2 minutes ago.." Alaude answered with bored tone in his voice, "Now, let's study Ma—"

"Alaude, this is break time." Aria smiled evily, "Can you look at us, hm?"

"Tch." Alaude rolled his eyes to somewhere.

Aria looked at him and asked, "You're in badmood, hm?"

"It's none of your business." He replied it calmly.

"Tsk, cold like always." She ate some cookies again, "That's why until now you don't have any girlfriends."

Alaude ignored her whil he took his phone. Tsuna just smiled.

.

.

.

"So, the answer is—"

"Alaude-sama, there's someone outside and he said that he wanted to talk with you." Some of Tsuna's …. came in and informed something. Alaude sighed and then leaved the room.

Aria smiled, "Ho-Ho~! It seems his brother come to give him something~!"

"I wonder Alaude-senpai's brother.." Tsuna murmured, but Aria can heard so she grinned.

"You want to see his brother?" Tsuna almost jumped when Aria talked to her.

"N-No.. I-I'm just curious.."

"Then take a look~!" Aria pointed her fingers to her window and Tsuna looked out. Down here there's a boy that has a black hair and wore an uniform. Alaude seems not arrived because he said that he wanted to go to bathroom first.

The boy just waited _not _patiently with crossing his arms. Tsuna blushed when a pair of cold eyes met her brown eyes suddenly.

She panicked and unfortunately, her pencil accidently fell down and..

...hit his head.

"H-Hime-chan!" Aria shouted and then hide her to somewhere.

.

.

.

"What do you want?" Alaude asked coldy when he met his brother, Hibari Kyoya.

Hibari who was standing and looked up to Tsuna's bedroom now rolling his eyes to Alaude.

"I just wanted to tell you that father's back."

"And?"

"He said that we have to attend a meeting this night." He answered it simply.

Alaude grunted, "Why should I?"

"Don't ask me." He hissed.

"Fine." Alaude was about to walked back to Tsuna's house while Hibari said something.

"Who is the girl up there?"

"It's none of your business."

And then, Alaude walked away.

.

.

.

"Alaude-senpai, Aria-senpai, thanks for today." Tsuna bowed her head while the other two just stared at her.

Aria smiled and waved her hands, "Bye Hime-chan~!"

"Don't forget to do your homework." Alaude glared and then put his hand to his pocket and walked away with Aria.

Tsuna just sighed.

"Tsuna-ojou-sama." Two maids talked to her, "We have to buy some clothes for you.. is is okay if you join us?"

"Yes. It's okay."

"Please don't forget that you cannot talk with anyone, Ojou-sama."

"I just have to keep my mouth shut, right?" She asked deeply.

"Yes, Ojou-sama."

.

.

.

"Ah, I want this and this." Tsuna whispered to her maids after they arrived at mall.

"I see.." One of her maids said, "Then we have to go to cashier.. please just wait here, Ojou-sama.. and please—"

"Don't talk with anyone.." She cut their words. They just nodded and walked to the cashier.

Tsuna sighed. She thought simply that.. for what she's buying some nice clothes is she didn't go out with friends? It maybe feels lonely..

And then—

"Tch. Watch your steps, herbivore.." Tsuna heard a voice after she tstumbled and found that her body was caught by someone. She then looked at him.

'_H-He's..'_

"Hn?" The boy in front of her now smirking, "I remember you. You're the one who threw a pencil to my head, right?"

She gulped. She wanted to scream but she can't.

"That's good for meet you here." The boy took something and Tsuna realized that it was two tonfas.

"I will bite you to death, _herbivore."_

.

.

.

[ To be Continued ]

* * *

><p>Hi, minna-chii~ Sorry if I'm late for update this story~ I watched some Japanese Dramas and having an exams..<p>

So.. do you think I will pair Tsunahime with Hibari..? Or anyone else..?

Please review! xwx

**Big thanks for:**

**#Review: **Lucifer Elrics, MidnightMirror, lemondream, SawadaTsunayoshiLover, tsunasoraceillover, sticy17, Vongolafan16, YaoiLuva14, BloodyBel, krista937.

**#Favorites: **Jade36963, Love-is-Cyanide, MidnightMirror, Rin Ice Miyako, SawadaTsunayoshiLover, Tsunaruhime1827, ilovepie123, konan248, sticy17, tsunasoraceillover, 13animenurd13, Marlen-sama, Vongolafan16, YaoiLuva14, anime'sguest, korrd, Miharu Midorikawa, kakashiluckyblackcat, vampire696, PhantomSnow100, ichigo1014, Dark-Key0, YaoiLover141, izzywalz1999, BloodyBel, ShinobiShinigami58, CorruptFlame, krista937, Kuroko-Misaka-Nee, MayuKosaaaaka, ShanaMato, TragicKuroyukihime, YuuChan-neesan.

**#Follows: **HibarixZhen, Love-is-Cyanide, Lucaila, Tsunaruhime1827, ilonna, konan248, lemondream, tsunasoraceillover, Cheingjx2013, Marlen-sama, Okami Endless, Vongolafan16, YaoiLuva14, Quetoa, Miharu Midorikawa, PhantomSnow100, ichigo1014, I see you see, YaoiLover141, AstralLaine, Scarlet flower100, TsukiJack, CorruptFlame, Shoeinthekok, krista937, Kuroko-Misaka-Nee, MayuKosaaaaka, ShanaMato, TragicKuroyukihime, YuuChan-neesan.

**Forgive me if I spelled wrong your name and tell me if your name wasn't here.. **

**Thank you!**


End file.
